A need exists in the manufacture of user interfaces, controls, displays, architectural devices, appliances, electronic devices, furniture, and other devices for a textured, highly dimensionally uniform glass surface or glass cover that is non-glare, low friction to the touch, and resistant to smudges and fingerprints. Many devices can also benefit from the addition of specially designed textured surfaces. Historically these kinds of textured surfaces have been achieved by adding polymer coatings and other coating materials to the surface of smooth glass sheet. These coatings can often be difficult to apply, costly to apply, and often fail to supply the hardness, abrasion resistance and durability of the original glass surface. Textured glass surfaces have also been proposed to accomplish some or all of the above desired characteristics.